Una carta para tí
by Starbell Cat
Summary: Haruna se va sin despedirse. Genda tiene un montón de preguntas ¿Por qué se ha ido sin despedirse? ¿Acaso no le importo? La respuesta es una pregunta: ¿Una carta podrá solucionarlo todo?


**Hola! Lo que vais a leer a continuación, lo escribí por causa del insomnio.**

**Dedicado a **Claire Beacons**, que gracias a su one-shot hizo que me gustase esta pareja. **

_**Disclaimer:**_** los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a level-5.**

**Una carta para tí.**

Un día estaba Genda pensando en lo afortunado que era. Había conseguido a la chica que amaba. Sí, esa chica no era otra que Haruna. Y lo mejor de todo, Kidou no lo había intentado matar. Por el momento. Aunque ya llevaban casi un año.

No estaba solo, estaba con Sakuma y esperaban a Kidou para ir a una fiesta.

-Ahora que lo pienso. ¿Donde está Kidou? Habíamos quedado hace media hora para ir a la fiesta esa, ¡y todavía no ha aparecido!

-Sí es extraño, el nunca llega tarde.- Le respondió Sakuma.

-¡Siento el retraso!- gritó Kidou que se acercaba corriendo.

-¿Como es que has tardado tanto?- Preguntó Genda. Kidou lo miró extrañado.

-He ido a despedir a mi hermana al aeropuerto, pero me convenció para que vieniese a la fiesta. Creí que a tí también te había convencido para venir, pero veo que no te comentó nada.- respondió Kidou.

- ¿¡Que!- Genda estaba en shock. _Haruna se ha ido y no me ha dicho nada._

Genda se pasó todo el tiempo que estuvo en la fiesta pensando el por qué de que Haruna no le hubiese dicho nada. Se había comido tanto la cabeza, que ahora le dolía.

Llegó a casa y se tomó unos calmantes diciéndose que tenía que dejar de pensar en lo de Haruna, pero era imposible.

¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho nada? ¿Es que le daba igual que no se enterase? ¿Al final no lo quería como él pensaba? ¿Todo era un juego para ella? Si eso era así, entonces ella también sería un juego para él.

Se acostó y se quedó dormido pensando en ello.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó de mal humor. Había pasado la peor noche de su vida, ya que apenas había dormido. Lo poco que durmió se basaba, principalmente, en pesadillas. Y lo peor de todo, ¡Haruna se había ido sin decirle nada!

Con cara de psicópata bajó a la cocina a desayunar. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras vió algo que le llamó la atención. En una mesa que tenía cerca del recibidor había una carta que tomó en sus manos. El remitente ¡era Haruna! ¿Que estaba pasando? ¿Iba a cortar con él por medio de una carta? Una cosa era irse sin decirle nada, pero cortar con él por carta, ¡eso era pasárse! Y otra cosa ¿como había llegado aquí la carta?

La abrió tan rápido como pudo y se puso a leer con el corazón en un puño.

_¡Hola Genda!_

_Se que ahora estarás pensándo que soy la peor novia que existe, pero no es del todo cierto. Verás, yo quería decirte que me iba, pero si lo hacía vendrías a despedirte y odio las despedidas. Tú lo sabes ¿recuerdas?_

_Como no te informé en su momento, te informo ahora detalladamente._

_Mis padres me obligaron a hacer un viaje por distintos sitios del mundo con una amiga. Esto durará unas dos semanas más o menos. Te contaré por donde voy a ir y que voy a hacer:_

_Primero me iré a París, y me subiré a lo alto de la Torre Eiffel ¡y veré toda Francia! Típico._

_¿Después? A Italia, donde me haré la típica foto donde yo, con toda mi fuerza, sujetaré la Torre de Pisa para que no se caiga._

_¿Otro? Me iré a Viena y disfrutaré de este estupendo lugar. Y estoy segura que sería más estupendo, si estubieses a mi lado._

_¿Y luego? A Londres, donde intentaré hacer reír a los guardias de seguridad con mis caras más extrañas y mis chistes malos, contagiando esta alegría infinita...aunque claro seguirán igual que siempre, ¿cuanta gente no intentó eso? _

_¿Siguiente? A Las Vegas, donde me gastaré un montón de dinero en el casino para no ganar ni un centavo pero podré decir: ¡Viva a Las Vegas, baby!. JAJAJA _

_¿Aún más? Pues me iré a Nueva York, sí, y me subiré a la Estatua de la Libertad y veré como todo Manhattan amanece y gritaré a a todos desde arriba: ¡TE AMO GENDA!_

_¿Y por último? Por último me iré a Los Ángeles. Arrasaré en todas las tiendas de Beverly Hills, y los alrrededores...mientras me gasto casi todos los ahorros que me quedan en ropa para tí y para mí, y un precioso vestido para celebrar el primer año como , en Hollywood, iré mirando cada una de las estrellas del Paseo de la Fama y haré un montón de fotos. También, me haré fotos junto al cartel de Hollywood, señalándolo con una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Y al final, me subiré a lo alto del mirador y miraré por última vez todo Los Ángeles. _

_Pero cuando vuelva aquí, a Inazuma, me esperará lo mejor de todo, lo más bonito, lo que más he esperado...algo que no mucha gente tiene el privilegio de conocer, o que no conocen del todo bien...me esperarás TÚ._

_¡Te quiero mi vida! Porque eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado._

_Un besazo enorme:_

_Haruna _

_PD: Te pondrás la ropa que te compre ¡sí o sí! Y que Kidou no te mate mientras estoy fuera ¿vale? _

_PD2: Si te estás preguntando como llegó la carta hasta ahí, no te lo diré. _

Genda sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar de la emoción. Tenía ganas de saltar, gritar y decirle a todo ser viviente que Haruna era la mejor. Por otra banda, tenía ganas de meterse una paliza a sí mismo por haber desconfiado así de su cosa estaba clara, los próximos meses iba a ser el maniquí de Haruna, ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

Iba a tener que planear un cámbio de identidad para que Haruna no lo encontrase, o también, esconderse bajo la primera piedra que encontrase.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, extraño y puede que cursi. Si hay a alguien que, por una casualidad del destino, le gusta, ¿sería tan amable de dejarme un review?<strong>

**Por cierto, la carta está basada en un estado de Tuenti, de una amiga. Ella sabe que tenía pensado hacer un one-shot basándome en su estado. Solo que no esperaba escribirlo a las dos de la madrugada ^^U**

**Agradezco de antemano a los que lo lean. ;) Ahora me voy que me entró el sueño. Esto de escribir cuando tienes insomnio, te ayuda a tener sueño XD.**

**BYE!**


End file.
